


Notes and Ideas

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2





	Notes and Ideas

Tired of not having a permanent place for drafts. This is just my drafts and story notes. Don't read this. Nothing to see here. Move along.


End file.
